Brother and Sister
by StarlightShivers
Summary: Sarah Jane was the youngest FBI agent ever and was a member of the BAU team for 20 years until Red John. She now lives in California, trying to be there for her brother while putting up with the CBI team. Starts in the first season of the Mentalist and nine episodes in on the second season of Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Sarah POV

I followed Patrick and Agent Lisbon up to the big red brick house, immediately noticing its size and the many people surrounding it. There was a sign on a nearby tree that was ripped down, showing a picture of Mercy Tolliver with MISSING written above it and contact info for the Police Department for anyone who knew any useful information to use. Lisbon walked up to one of the people there.

"Captain" She greeted him. The man looked narrow-minded and like he wouldn't appreciate any views that conflicted with his own with his confident features and classic alpha male body language. I didn't like him.

"Agent Lisbon," He responded, "Don't think we'll be needing you guys, we like the neighbour kid who found the body"

I turned to see a long haired boy being lead to a police car, surrounded by reporters. He looked genuinely scared and upset. Not in a 'I am a killer and didn't mean to do it' kind of way but in a 'Do these people really think I could hurt her, I can't believe someone did this' way. I looked over to Patrick who was looking at him too.

"Did he confess" Lisbon asked. I didn't hear the answer but I knew it was a no because he obviously didn't do it. Many people were now shouting at the boy 'did you kill her', he was distressed and I felt sympathy for one so young to have their life hugely impacted by being falsely accused of killing their neighbour. The parents of Mercy Tolliver were out on the other side giving a statement to the reporters. The father was thanking everyone that helped out to look for his daughter, I tuned him out. Patrick and I turned to see better and saw that the mother of the victim was uncomfortable with her husband touching her, looking downward, and not meeting anyone's eyes. Mr. Tolliver stopped trying to hold her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders, squeezing them in an effort to comfort her. Too bad it only seemed to distress her more. I glanced at Patrick who was gazing intently at them, most likely drawing the same conclusion. I touched his hand to get his attention and gestured to the house, he only nodded in reply and followed me in.

We walked down the hallway to the kitchen were Patrick started to make tea for both of us and a sandwich for him. He looked at the picture covered fridge while I looked through the some of the cabinets. I noticed, in the pantry, that there were two sides, the left had its contents spread out on all three of the shelves and was full of junk food and sweets and the right had everything on the bottom two shelves, filled with healthy granola bars and other things like that. The right half was obviously Mrs. Tolliver's because her short stature would probably not be able to reach the high shelf in the cabinet. I looked to the left half, which was definitely Mr. Tolliver's. All the sweets pointed to an indulgent man who was used to getting what he wanted. The kettle made a noise to signify it was ready to be poured and Patrick poured out three cups. I was confused until Mrs. Tolliver walked into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Tolliver" He greeted the petite blonde.

"Who are you?" She demanded quietly.

"My name is Patrick Jane and this is my sister, Sarah" He stated calmly.

"We're here to help you" I said comfortingly, giving a small smile, and picking up my tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Patrick asked her, not breaking eye contact. Good, he remembered what I said about it being a way to discern innocence or guilt. I can remember when I was taught that at the BAU by the Agent Jason Gideon. God, I miss the team.

"Yes, I would, thank you." She said.

"You must be tired," My brother states as he picked up the two teacups and starts walking toward the kitchen table, "Why don't you sit down? It's nice and quiet in here isn't it?" he asks as he pulled out the chair at the head of the table.

"Soothing and calm, right Mrs. Tolliver" I asked, trying to give her some stability in this situation. Patrick sat on her left while I sat on her right.

He touched her hand, "Calm" he agreed with me. She took a couple of shaky breaths.

"I have been watching you and your husband and I want you to know that I understand what you are feeling right now." I stayed silent watching both of them, in case I was needed to step in.

"You have no idea, believe me." She stated. I closed my eyes briefly, she feels alone and I knew what it's like to feel that way and it sucks.

"I do." We both assured her at the same time. We glanced at each other sadly.

"We know and we want to help you." I looked into her eyes with sincerity.

"You can't help me. What do you know?" She said, more defeated than challenging.

"All sorts of things," Patrick smiled childishly. "You really only pretend to like skiing, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Pleased that your best friend recently gained some weight. 'Bout ten pounds. You wish you had been more adventurous when you were younger. You love India but you have never been there. You have trouble sleeping. Your favourite colour is blue." He stated. That's Patrick, always showing off.

"I don't understand. You're psychic!" She guessed.

"No," Patrick chuckled softly. "Just paying attention. I used to make a good living pretending to be a psychic. I tell you this because I want you to understand there is no point hiding things from me."

"Hiding what?" She asked not meeting his eyes.

"You know what I see when I look at your husband, I see a warm, loving, generous man. A little vain maybe, selfish, controlling, a decent man." Patrick assessed.

"Yes." She said it as if it were reassuring.

"So why do you think he murdered your daughter?" I asked quietly. She looked at me, surprised I had spoken, "I don't," She said unconvincingly, fiddling with her napkin, "The McLefski boy did it."

"That's what the police say." I say.

"But you think they're wrong. Why?" Patrick chimed in.

"I don't know. I-I-I don't know." She tripped over her own words to deny her instinct.

"It's okay, you can tell us." I assured her.

"Last year, they- they've been so strange with each other and neither one would admit anything was wrong and-and I think that she tried to tell me once but I didn't- I...God, oh God," Mrs. Tolliver felt so helpless, it was easy to read in her eyes.

"Did you ask him if he killed her?" Patrick asked curiously.

"What would he say?"

"Many wives have the ability to tell when their husbands are lying." I explained to her, reaching across the table and putting my hand on hers for comfort.

"Yes," She agreed with my statement. "I-I don't want tea, the McLefski boy did it I-" She repeated her earlier statement to testify against her instincts.

"Perhaps, but I have learned not everything is as it seems." I said cautiously.

"You think he did it too." She said in realization.

"We trust a mothers' instinct." Patrick butted in, again. He never did like the spotlight on me.

The door opened, "June?" Mr. Tolliver called out, "There you are. Hi, who are you?" he asked us.

"We're the police." I stated monotonously. Patrick got up to shake his hand, "Did you kill your daughter?" he got straight to the point.

Mr. Tolliver let go of his hand, "How dare you!" he said as if reading a script.

"He asked you a question." I said from my seat.

"Did you kill your daughter?" He repeated.

"No." Mrs. Tolliver let out a loud shaky gasp. I squeezed her hand, silently telling her I would be there for her.

"I didn't kill my daughter," He was failing at his persuasion act, "Get the hell out of my house."

Mrs. Tolliver started to get up.

"June?" her husband asked, "June, what's the matter with you?" She just looked at him before walking off, leaving me sitting alone.

"I'm going to have your badge!" He tried to threaten us.

"An innocent man would have punched me by now." Patrick said.

"I am going to make life miserable for you."

"That's my job." I said getting up and smirking arrogantly at him. I heard the loading of a gun and turned to see Mrs. Tolliver aiming it at her husband.

"June, June, honey, please." He tried to talk her down. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! She shot him in the center of his chest four times. Lisbon and some other people burst into the room with their guns ready to shoot. Patrick and I raised our hands in the universal 'I surrender sign' while Mrs. Tolliver just looked at her husbands' body with contempt.

"Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks." Patrick said to her as she lowered her gun and gave us a look. She turned away from us going to talk with Mrs. Tolliver instead of dealing with us. My brother and I just looked at each other and shrugged. She is going to murder us later.

* * *

**I promise there will be more Criminal Minds later on in the story, mostly phone calls and emails since they are on different sides of the country. Please review and no flames please.**

**-SS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to andrewjeeves for favouriting and following this story and thanks to Kitarah who commented. You guys made my day so this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Mentalist. I do own Sarah and Annie though! (I didn't own it last chapter either)  
**_

* * *

Sarah POV

"Yeah, I just got off the plane, how was it in St. Louis?" I asked through the phone as I handed my bags to the limo driver to put in the vehicle. The person on the other end of the phone paused, "It was the best you could hope for in the situation, I guess." Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau then launched into the story about the two killers that competed for attention that I didn't pay much attention to because I had gotten into the sleek black stretch limo and given the driver directions.

"-and then Hotch and I got married in a cute little chapel." I tuned back in to hear JJ waiting for an answer.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "I swear to God Jayje that is not funny at all." I told her as I heard muffled giggles.

"You so love him!" She teased me. The worst part is that we both knew it was true and that he is currently married AND that he has a cute kid named Jack. I sighed heavily, "Whatever, JJ. Anyway do you and the team have plans or are you up for a-"I looked at my watch, "-9 o'clock dinner on me at the L'écrivain mignon. "

"Oh my gosh! That new French place? I will drag the team there." She said seriously. I laughed, "I don't see you in 3 months and it takes an overpriced restaurant to get you and the team to see me again?! Oh well, I'll pick you guys up in 10 minutes so be ready." I hung up, not waiting for an answer, and leaned my head against the back of the seat in the limo, trying to calm my nerves.

3rd Person POV

As soon as she had hung up, JJ was a blur of blonde hair knocking on doors and yelling at the rest of her team to meet her in the conference room immediately. After receiving many questioning looks, and many pointed death glares, JJ reached the last team member to call on, Hotch. She burst into his office, only to find a brunette woman with him, talking.

"-Fine, you are on the team you start tomorrow, Agent Prentiss. What do you need JJ?" Said the tall dark-haired man. JJ ignored him, "Good she can come too! Both of you in the conference room, NOW!"

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

The conference room was quiet when JJ entered, all of them stared at her curiously. Hotch had introduced their new team member and they seemed to still be processing that.

"I just got a phone call from Sarah Jane, she just landed a half hour ago." JJ says happily looking around to see everyone's reactions. From the new agent-Prentiss- there was confusion, Hotch had his poker face on but JJ could see happiness in his eyes, a "YES!" came from Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, and a small smile from Jason Gideon. JJ was about to tell them about the invites when a flustered Penelope Garcia burst in with her laptop in hand, "Sorry, I had to finish the last bits of the report before coming here. Sorry! I got a text from SJ saying that she would be pulling up to the front of the building soon."

"Yes, we are all going out tonight to L'écrivain mignon. So hurry up and get ready people." JJ walked out swiftly.

They all started to get ready after they explained to Prentiss who Sarah was. Morgan glanced at Reid on his way out, "Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them!"

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

A couple of minutes later, the team was standing at the elevator waiting for it to arrive. They had all changed into an extra set of nicer, and, in some cases, cleaner clothes, except for Prentiss and Garcia, and had all met up at the elevator with a nervous silence hanging over them. Meanwhile, Sarah was in the elevator, jumpy and nervous to see her adoptive family. She had changed in the limo into a figure hugging; little black dress that went down to above her knees and had a narrow V-neckline. To accessorize she had a black clutch, silver and black heels, a gold chain necklace with her dead sister-in-law's favourite plain silver ring and Annie's favourite ring hanging on it, and little silver heart earrings.

When the elevator doors opened, Sarah was immediately tackled by Penelope then handed off to JJ. She shook hands and introduced herself to Prentiss and tackled Reid, throwing him momentarily off-balance.

"It's so good to see you all!" Sarah said while hugging Morgan. "We have all missed you" he said.

She finally reached the last two; Hotch and Gideon. She chose to hug Gideon first, "I don't know how I've managed without your constant guidance." She softly whispered in his ear before pulling back and smiling at him. Sarah then looked to Hotch and looked at him uncertainly. She made up her mind and put on a poker face, holding out a hand for him to shake. The members of the team shared knowing glances with each other while Prentiss raised her eyebrows. Agent Prentiss may have been new to the team but she could see the difference between the way she had greeted the others and the way she greeted Agent Hotchner. Hotch glared at her hand, "We don't see each other for 3 months and I'm downgraded to a handshake" he said disbelieving.

"Maybe" Sarah partially squeaked out, glancing at JJ for help but JJ just was by herself trying to hold in her laughs. Hotch bent down a little and hugged her.

"You are shorter than I remember." He teased her after she pulled away.

"I'm 5ft 5! It's not my fault you're a giant." She complained.

"Actually, the average height for grown adults has soared in the last hundred years. Did you know, in medieval times that-"Reid's blabbering was cut off by Sarah walking over to him and putting a hand on his mouth.

"As much as I have missed you, I didn't miss you enough to go through a whole night of learning new things. Anyway, we should get going." Sarah didn't wait for an answer as she turned around and they all got into the elevator.

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

Sarah POV

L'écrivain mignon was not a let down. Upon arrival, we were immediately escorted into a private dining area on a balcony overlooking the city. The eight of us were seated at the lone round table talking about stuff going on in the past couple of months. I was talking quietly to JJ, who was on my left, about one of my latest obsessions; The X men series and it turned out she secretly loved them too!

"What do you think about Dr. Jean Grey?" JJ asked me mischievously. Jean Grey was a mutant and had telekinetic and telepathic abilities.

"I don't like her because she killed her fiancé, Scott Summers. I mean, I get it was her power-hungry alternate persona but how could you even kill someone like him?" I said earnestly.

"Scott Summers? Oh yeah! He's the mutant with the laser beam eyes right? He seems your type."

"My type?! I don't have a type." I rolled my eyes, sneaking a glance across the table at Hotch.

"Oh no way you have a type. You only like tall, dark, slightly controlled, slightly dangerous men. That's not a type at all!" she'd seen my not-so-inconspicuous glance.

"Glad you see it my way" I smirked.

"That was sarcasm, sweetie" she shot back and before I could say my nonexistent witty comeback, a waiter approached our table.

"Would you like some wine?" The woman was in her early 30s and very pretty.

"A bottle of red and a bottle of white wine, please, sweetheart." Derek said giving her his 'sexy' look. The woman looked as if she would pass out as she staggered away. Once she had gone Derek looked pleased, "Good to know I still got it."

"Oh please," I scoffed."It's so easy to seduce someone these days! You just have to know the secret, you never had any talent."

The table looked at me in surprise. Well not the table but the people seated at it.

"So what's the secret?" Penelope asked, very interested.

"For women? Love and affection." I stated, rolling my eyes. It's not that hard to figure out.

"Really?" Hotch asked, his lips twitching, "And what's the secret to seduce men?"

"Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Banana phone do do do do do-" I opened my clutch and searched for my phone. Why would Cho be calling me? I finally found it next to my emergency Swiss army knife and pressed the 'Talk' button.

"Hi, SJ?" came Cho's voice.

"Hi Cho, just give me a sec." I turned back to the team with apologetic eyes, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"So Cho, you guys decided after only three days of my allotted suspension time that you need me back?" I joked, walking over to the edge of the balcony and staring at the traffic below.

"No. We got called in on a case that looks to be Red John." He said seriously.

"Red John, are you sure?" I said slightly panicky as I ran a hand through my blonde locks.

"It looks to be that way. I called Jane and he said he'd call you any minute now."

"Okay." My voice thick with emotion.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern appeared in his voice.

"I have to call my brother. Thanks, Kimball, for telling me. Bye." I hung up the phone before he could get another word in.

I looked down and studied the traffic briefly. The lights blurring together from the tears I was fighting to hold back. My hands gripped the stone so hard my knuckles turned white. 'It may or may not be Red John, right?' I asked myself, 'Didn't Cho say that it looked to be Red John'. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. I dialed my brothers' number on my Android phone.

"Hello" Patrick picks up on the first ring, his voice sharper than normal.

"It's me. Cho just called." I said, not being able to say much more.

"I'm going to go to the crime scene. Stay in Quantico, I'll tell you more later but do not come over here."

"Excuse me! You are not going to keep me from this; I lost a lot to this too!" I hoped he could sense my glare over the phone.

"Look, I'll tell you everything I find out. We don't even know if it is Red John yet so let's not rush into things." He said trying to calm me down.

"Fine. Keep me posted." I said shortly, hanging up on him. I hated when he won.

I turned towards the table and walked back. They had already started to drink the wine, laughing happily, but once they saw me approach, they quieted down. They looked at me, studying every move, every micro-expression.

"Jason," my voice, though soft, rang out clearly on the balcony, "May I please speak to you?"

The team, sans Emily Prentiss, all looked variously offended that I chose to speak to Jason instead of all of them. Jason looked mildly confused as he got up and followed me as I lead him to where I had occupied just minutes before, and looked at me expectantly.

"Do you remember 5 years ago when Annie and I went to visit my brother and sister-in-law?" I asked, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"The Red John ordeal." He took my hand and turned it so my palm was facing the sky. He touched the smiley face scar on my wrist before lowering my hand back down and withdrawing his touch.

"Cho called and said he may have killed again and I-I'm" I couldn't get the last few words out.

"Scared," he finished for me, "You should tell them." He told me, glancing back at the team.

"What would I say? Hi, guys, I was drugged by a serial killer and he gave me a scar of his mark on my wrist and I can't remember much of that night. When I woke up my brother was broken and Angela and little Charlotte were dead. Yeah, that would go well." I practically hissed at Jason. I looked back to the team with sad eyes.

"I want to tell them, but I can't."

"I could tell them for you and you don't even have to be around when I do. Just don't shut them out of your life," Jason put a hand on my cheek as he spoke quietly to me, "They should know the reason you wear hazel contacts and how you got your scar because this team is and always will be a part of you."

"Tell them when I go back to California." I decided. I didn't want to be around when they found out. I was scared they may abandon me or pity me or not pity me...

"And when would you be going back?" he inquired pulling me from my insecurities.

"I don't know. I'll wait for Patrick to update me to decide since I'm still on suspension, I guess." The smell of food caught my attention. I looked to the table to see the waitress serving a delicious-looking meal. She gave a shy smile to Derek and he returned it with one of his heart stopping grins.

"Let's eat. Knowing you, you waited until you were with us and haven't eaten since before your flight." Jason smiled softly at me and led me to the table.

* * *

_**I hope you like this new chapter and please review. No flames please!**_

_**-SS  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya! So this is a little insight on SJ's past but there will be more another chapter. Thank you to LatinBookReader, OneMegwan, and graciegirl000 for following this story and I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Mentalist  
**_

* * *

Sarah POV

I groaned as I slowly raised my head from my pillow and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 5:00 A.M. Turning on the lamp on my left, I sighed and got out of the king sized bed. My hotel room was elegant but not the over-the-top unnecessary elegance that many rich people indulged in. It was a two room suite; a bedroom with a bathroom and a little meet-and-greet room that I could picture Patrick sipping his tea at. Speaking, or rather thinking, of Patrick, he better call soon with an update or I swear he is going to regret it. I padded to the bathroom to take a shower. The under-the-water themed bathroom was very nice with a bath on the left, a shower stall in the middle and a toilet and sink on the right with a diverse showcase of fish decorating the walls. I peeled my sweaty clothes off and stepped into the stall. I turned on the water but I kept it at cool, trying to wake myself up more so I could be as logical-thinking as possible at this early in the morning. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my long blonde hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body and another around my hair. Shivering from the air nipping at my cold skin, I walked to the sink. The sink was dark blue and had green fish on it with a similar style to the rectangular mirror directly above. I stared at my reflection with loathing. It's not that I think that I'm ugly, it's just that I am plain and I think people judge me on my looks. With my slightly curled hair, my roundish face, and an average figure, I am just average but my eyes. I hate my blue-green eyes and that is proof I hadn't gotten over that night.

"_Stop it Charlotte!" I giggled as the little girl tickled me._

"_Darling, get off Auntie SJ, I have dinner ready," Angela's voice came from above me and I looked up from the little blonde child and saw Angela rolling her eyes. Angela had very curly hair and kind eyes, Charlotte was a miniature replica of her._

_Charlotte rolled off me and ran to the kitchen, her feet thumping softly against the wooden floors. I crawled off the floor and grabbed my life-long friend's hand._

"_You guys did good," I smiled at Angela. She looked at me confused, "With Charlotte." I explained. She responded with a simple 'I know' and we went to the kitchen. The smell of chicken fingers wafted towards me and I inhaled deeply, I love fried food. It's my guilty or not-so-guilty pleasure._

"_C'mon Mommy, I'm hungry," Charlotte whined, she was already seated at the table and was giving her the puppy dog eyes in hopes of her food arriving earlier. I taught her well._

"_Have some salad first, 'kay sweetheart?" Angela said while placing a bowl of said dish in front of her and a platter of chicken fingers in front of us. I sat down across from Charlotte while Angela brought two more bowls of salad over and sat at the head of the table._

"_Don't worry; I'll sneak some of the nasty green stuff away from you later." I whispered mischievously across the table to my niece, pretending my sister-in-law couldn't hear. Angela just stared at me with her eyebrows raised, questioning my intelligence silently while Charlotte was trying to sneakily dispose of some leafy things onto my plate. Charlotte may be a double of Angela in looks but she was definitely Patrick in personality._

"_So how is Agent Rossi these days?" Angela asked interestedly._

"_He retired a few years ago, actually," I said swallowing a mouthful of *shudders* veggies. "I still see him at some dinner parties and stuff but I really miss having him by my side at the BAU."_

"_Mommy, Auntie SJ who is Rossi?" We both looked at her stunned. Her plate had been cleared and my plate was now piled with more salad than earlier. Angela was about to say something, no doubt about the 'veggie mystery' but I caught her eye and she let it go. "A friend sweetie. Do you want some chicken fingers?" I told her and then continued before she could ask any more questions. Charlotte nodded excitedly, hopping up out of her chair and rushing over. I started to get up when a hand grabbed my wrist, "I've got to go to the washroom, can you watch her?" Angela pleaded._

"_Sure, Angela" I turned to go to Charlotte only to see her reaching in the fridge. "Whoa there little lady, I can get that for you if you want me to."_

"_Okay, it's the blue container!" She was practically bouncing with excitement. I reached into the fridge and got the container she described. My niece took it from me and opened it up to reveal...strawberries!_

"_How did you know I loved these?" I asked adoringly to the young girl. She shrugged, "Mommy said we could have them when Daddy comes home!"_

"_Sure sweetheart. How about you go see if your mom is ready while I clean up?" I heard her little feet thumping as I started to clean._

I shook my head to try and get rid of the memory. That was my last memory of them alive and I only saw blackness after that. I don't even know if I fainted or was drugged, whatever happened there was no evidence to support any theories. I had put in my contacts and tried to step away but ended up collapsing on the cold floor. I shivered and held the towel wrapped around me closer as I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I missed all three of them. Charlotte should be able to grow up and complain about an overprotective family, Angela should've been able to bug Charlotte and Patrick to find out about their day, and Patrick should have his happiness back. A single tear leaked out of my eye, trailing slowly down my face. It wasn't fair that they were taken away from us. I let the tear travel down the side of my cheek rather than wipe it away. I slowly stood up and looked one last time into the mirror, into my eyes, now covered up with hazel contacts, and then walked away.

* * *

_**Sorry it's only 1000ish words but I thought I'd end it here. Please review because reviews inspire me. Also, I'm starting High School soon so... any advice :P**_

_**-SS  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry! I thought I'd posted this but a lot has been going on. On another note, I was thinking about changing the title to something with a little more thought, or maybe I won't. Oh well, hope you love this and please review so I can know that one person is at least reading this.**

* * *

A couple hours later, I walked down to a cafe a couple of blocks away from my hotel. It was slightly dated but held a certain charm of its own, with its oak wood floor and light pastel blue walls. The cafe had only a couple of tables that seated three maximum and a small lounge area. I headed for an open table set for two; there was no way the person meeting me would be in the lounge area where we could not have a private conversation. I sat down on the slightly uncomfortable metal chair, glancing at the black and white clock mounted on the wall every few seconds. 9:25, it read. He usually was early and eager to see me so why was he not here, even if I was 5 minutes early. 'Well,' I thought to myself, 'I may as well get one thing crossed off my 'to do list' today'. So I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled.

"Hello." An irritated Lisbon answered.

"Well hello Teresa!" I said in a fake sugar-coated voice while plotting her imminent demise.

"Oh, great. Let me guess, you want on this case too." Someone sat down in front of me as she spoke. He glanced down at a menu, listening in on my end of the conversation.

"I'm still in Quantico so I won't be much good from here, will I?" I said my tone sharp. Teresa sighed tiredly over the phone but I wasn't going to let this one go. "We are colleagues Agent Lisbon, I expect you to treat me as such. This means I am updated on cases that I need to be updated on!" With that I hung up on her and looked to the person in front of me, who was still studying the menu intently. His salt and pepper hair was styled neatly and framed his slightly wrinkled face.

"You always did like to have the last word. It irked me to no end when you were in training." Former Supervisory Special Agent, current author, David Rossi stated.

"You also said it irked you when 'shenanigans' happened and that it would 'be the death of you' yet here we are." I gave a cheeky grin, letting myself forget about the world for a little while.

"Do you want to talk about the phone call now or later?" Thanks for reminding me Dave! I gave him a guarded stare. I got up from the table abruptly, the chair making an ear-splitting noise, and walked out of the cafe. I could hear David as he tried to catch up with my increasingly fast pace but I ignored him and started to go towards a park nearby. It may not have been fair to stalk off like that but he had unknowingly crossed a line, which I would normally be fine with but I just really needed him to be a unconditional proverbial rock for me.

I headed toward a big oak tree and sat down on the grass, leaning my head back against the tree, closing my eyes. I knew David was standing to my left as he was casting a shadow over me.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?" I opened my eyes in surprise that was not what I had expected.

"You make it sound like we are an old married couple." I deadpanned, staring straight ahead, unblinking.

"After I introduced myself you said, 'I don't care who you are, maybe tomorrow or another day I will, but today nothing is important'." David tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I was slightly depressed at the time and, if I didn't know you better, I would have said you took advantage of that." I said slightly accusing, turning towards him and raising an eyebrow.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it like you have done many times," He poked me in the stomach. "Besides, aren't you glad you took my offer to join the Bureau?"

"Not the point." I grumbled sourly, I was fighting a losing battle and it did little to feed my ego. We sat in comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Anyway, my point is you are too stubborn to let things or people bother you when you feel it unnecessary." I rolled my eyes and got up, "I have to go Dave, we'll talk later, right?" I avoided his eyes as I turned around and started to walk away but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and turned me around. "I'm here for you, you know that." Dave said sincerely, looking into my eyes.

I nodded silently and gave him a slight smile.

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

3rd Person POV

Three days later, the entire BAU team was currently on the jet, heading towards Guantanamo Bay Detention Center to interrogate a man called 'Jind Allah'. They were discussing the case when Gideon's phone rang. All eyes turned to him as he took out his phone and looked at the caller identification panel that read 'SJ'.

"I've got to take this; I'll only be a minute," Gideon said as he got up and out of their hearing range, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going home. My suspension ends tomorrow so..." Sarah's voice rang out from the cell phone.

"I understand, we just got called in on a case but it was good to see you again."

"You'll tell them later for me, please?" Gideon could practically see her struggling to contain her emotions through the phone.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I guess not. Send my love to all of them and tell them 'Good Luck'. Goodbye, Jason." SJ said quickly and hung up abruptly.

The agent walked back to his seat and sat back down, putting his phone away. "Who was that?" Reid asked. "SJ, she sent you all her love and wished us luck on the case."

"She didn't want to talk to any of us?" Reid asked what the rest of the team was thinking, with slightly hurt eyes.

"She was probably in a hurry, Spence, don't worry about it." Interjected JJ before Gideon could say anything even though JJ was worried about her too because of her odd behaviour all week. Little did the Media Liaison know that she had a reason to be worried.

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

_It was an unusually cold October day at the West Hillside Park. The park was littered with colorful leaves that had fallen from the many trees that surrounded the circus that was currently residing there. The group was packing up their stands, ready to move on to the next town as they had so many other times. All except for a 15 year-old Sarah Jane, who was currently sitting on the slightly damp grass and leaning against a tree. She was gazing at a small bird a couple of meters away with empty eyes, shivering slightly from the cool breeze. Now, normally, Sarah would never give the bird a second glance but today she did because the bird was black. Black, which had, in the last four days, become her favourite colour. Her favourite colour because all others reminded her of the two people she had lost. The bird was startled and flew off and Sarah let out a depressed sigh as the ache in her heart became more prominent. 'They all leave eventually don't they?' she thought with defeated malice, 'Anything, anyone, everyone that is nice to me, good to me...gone'_

_The young woman glared at the spot where the bird had left from, she had been wrong, it did remind her of Patrick and Angela. She was partially glad they were away from this life because it was what they wanted; a life away from the circus and their parents. Personally, she kind of liked this life but she could definitely understand Patrick wanting to be away from their father. Alex Jane had gotten way worse after his son left. He was more dominate and verbally abusive than ever and, if she was honest with herself, Sarah partially blamed the two runaways._

"_She's right over there." Jenna's voice drifted over from beyond Sarah's line of sight. Just her voice inserted a picture into Sarah's mind; a tall Russian gypsy with long straight black hair and vibrant, luminescent caramel eyes. Jenna could always bring out the mischievous and fun-loving side of Sarah but she really could get worked up over people discriminating some groups of gypsies because of their traditions._

_The unseen person approached the young woman, "Hello," he said in a confident voice, "My name is D-"_

"_I don't care who you are, maybe tomorrow or another day I will, but today nothing is important. Nothing ever will be again." Sarah's voice was hollow and haunted. So much so that the stranger was tempted to bend down and hug her. 'But,' the unknown man thought to himself, 'That would not be helpful to my cause.' The man eventually concluded he would have to use his skills to manipulate her into listening to his proposition._

"_Funny, it's just that, to me, you looked like someone who would jump at the chance to prove people wrong and defy all the odds." Sarah's head whipped around so fast that her hair her cheek. She saw a, roughly, 30 year-old man dressed in a suit. He had an unidentifiable twinkle in his eyes that almost threw Sarah off but she could still see it, clear as day._

"_What do you want, cop? No, wait, not a cop. That suit is too top-of-the-line to be purchased on a cops salary. I'm guessing…an FBI agent but something different than those robotic yes-men doing their bosses' work and the 'I want to arrest everyone in sight' attitudes from self-righteous bureaucrats." Sarah couldn't help but analyse every aspect of him, throwing herself into it as a distraction, and humming thoughtfully as she tried to figure out the difference between the man in front of her and the other pitiful fools. It was obvious to her that he was not some person you could deceive easily but one who noticed more than he let on._

_While the young performer was analysing him, he was doing the same to her. The young teen's blonde hair was pulled up into a slightly messy bun at the nape of her neck and her blue-green eyes looked slightly void of life, though, a mischievous sparkle was present. She had a light natural tan that complemented her features. She wore a black buttoned-down vest that showed her stomach a little, but not enough to be considered slutty, and black skinny jeans. At first glance, with her dark makeup and clothing, an amateur would believe that she was a Goth but David Rossi was no amateur. The profiler could see with certainty that she was not Goth, she was merely grieving. Even her flip-flops were black, showing that when she set her mind to something, she really went through with it thoroughly. And David Rossi needed thorough agents._

"_Well," David started, sitting down across from her, "I must admit that I am very impressed."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes; of course the cop was impressed, but she was so much more than anyone would ever know, than she would ever let her know._

"_Again, what do you want?" Sarah sneered. As much as this was a good change of entertainment, Sarah found herself quickly growing bored._

"_I have a proposition for you to consider, if you would listen for a few moments." The agent said, trying to be persuasive, looking into her eyes. He touched her hand but she pulled away, giving him a death glare._

"_Then hurry up and say it, before I lose my temper. I have better things to do then to listen to a... Federal agent." She said menacingly._

"_I can give you a complete education at a top notch high school and have you accepted into the FBI Academy. After that, there will be a job waiting for you at the Behavioural Science Unit." David said._

"_Why are you doing this? I don't even know your name." Sarah said truly curious to his intentions._

"_David Rossi." He said holding out a hand to shake. Sarah took the offered hand after a moment of hesitation and replied to the slightly late introduction "Sarah Jane."_

* * *

**I just wanted to point out that at this point in time the BAU was the BSU (and yes I did look it up). So, um, feel free to ask me questions or something or just PM to talk about the shows or something. The next chapter will, most likely, be moving onto the first COMPLETE case they do but it may take a while.**_  
_

**-SS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must admit I did not think I would get this chapter up so early! I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Vongola Thirteen for reviewing and all the people who alerted or fav'd my story. On another note, I was thinking and I may put SJ with Hotch or another OC (who will appear later on)** **so please review to help me decide**.

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Criminal Minds or the Mentalist**

* * *

"-So he was shooting at me when the unknowing Rigsby arrived. Then I shouted at him to pull his weapon and he arrested Wagner. Though I must say I received no gratitude for closing the case. The entire team seemed to be under the impression that it wasn't an accident I caught him and they are upset I left them out of the big action." Patrick rolled his eyes. He was giving me a recap of the Red John copycat case in the elevator on our way to see the team. Apparently, Wagner killed this guy named Tannen and his friend because Tannen found out about him being a thief. Wagner was a narcissist and a sociopath if Patrick wasn't exaggerating.

"So, what do you think of this new agent? Grace Van Pelt?" I asked him as we stepped out of the elevator, onto our floor.

"She is cheerful and has an innocent and curious air about her. It's refreshing." Patrick informed me.

"Well, I hope she isn't like Rigsby. He ate all my pizza one time." I mourned those amazing slices of Hawaiian pizza. Patrick merely gave a hum in response as we entered the bull pen. It was just how I'd left it except for a redhead sitting at the previously unoccupied desk. So that was Van Pelt. Rigsby was at his desk too, occasionally looking up to Van Pelt. Both of them didn't notice me which said a lot about their observation skills. A small part of me wondered where Lisbon was before I realised she would be in her office doing paperwork. All accounted for except Cho. I looked at Patrick questioningly and he shrugged while brushing past me to go work at his desk. I followed after him quietly, not making a sound until I snuck up on Rigsby and- "Thanks for the welcome back." I said a little condescendingly. Rigsby jumped in his chair, shock written all over his face, "Oh, welcome back." But I was already walking towards my desk. It, like most of the CBI, was exactly as I'd left it. The polished wooden surface empty and its drawers organized. Just like Patrick's desk which resided to the right of mine. I sat down in the hard and uncomfortable wooden chair and looked up to see the rookie walking towards me with a naive smile.

"Hi, I'm Grace Van Pelt, the new agent. You must be the famous Sarah Jane, I've heard so much about you." She held her hand out to me but I just turned my head to look at Patrick, "I do not find that the second half of your previous statement is accurate." I said in a monotone voice. He knew I was talking about the 'It's refreshing' part. Patrick shrugged and I looked back to the cheerful demon that was still waiting for me to shake her hand. I took her hand and shook it, putting on a fake smile that I knew only Patrick would see through it.

"Patrick tells me you believe in psychics," I said pleasantly, showing no hint to my displeasure and appearing as though I was enjoying her company, "but sometimes I like to verify my brother's findings especially because he said, at first, you would only call him Mr. Jane."

"Yes, to both. My cousin Yolanda is a psychic and she has real power that Jane doubts." Van Pelt said as though it would be hard to doubt psychics were real. *Pfft* insolent girl!

"Intriguing." I responded before I turned my attention to retrieving a book from my desk. I opened it up and started reading, letting the words of my mentor wash over me. _Deviance: The Secret Desires of Sadistic Serial Killers _wasn't a happy read but it was educational though it did make me a little nostalgic for the old days.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Van Pelt read the title, grimace, and walk back to her desk. 'Oh well' I thought before going back to my book. I was currently reading about Dave's recollection of a previous case we worked on together.

_**When we first received the case for the UNKNOWN SUBJECT known as the 'Vermont Strangler', my new partner- Sarah Jane- was fresh out of the academy at the very impressionable age of 18. We flew over to Vermont to be met with hostility from the local police force and unwilling civilians. Time was short as the UNSUB killed every day, escalating from their previous 'cool down' period of a weeks' time. I was lead to believe, because of statistics, that it was a male offender but Supervisory Special Agent Sarah Jane disagreed and instead presented me with a new theory. She proposed that the UNSUB was a woman, 25-35 years old, who was suffering from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) because of the UNSUB's erratic behaviour and remorse after the killing. All weapons were ones of opportunity which supported her argument. We informed the locals of the possibility of this theory. SSA Jane also suggested that the UNSUB had some sort of military background that would include some sort of hostage situation with strangling involved. The local police force thought very little of this theory and, admittedly, I believed the theory was a long shot at best. SSA Jane knew our personal opinions as the locals made it well known and she had only known me for three years at a time but she could still read me easily. We caught our first break in the case when-**_

I was interrupted from my reading by Patrick, who had come over from his desk to tap on me. I looked at him questioningly and he slightly inclined his head to my right where Cho was. I nodded in thanks and got up from my seat after closing my book without saving my place. I walked past Van Pelt and Rigsby, the former studying me intently. She had probably seen Patrick and my exchange and was wondering about it. I approached Cho, who was sitting at his desk, "Hi, can I talk to you for a second?" He looked up at me for a second with his stoic face and nodded, getting up from his desk and following me to the nearest available interrogation room.

Once inside he lent on the nearest wall waiting for me to say what I was going to say. I walked over to the table we normally use for interrogation purposes and lent against it, mirroring his position.

"I just wanted to say that I, and my brother, owe you one. Thank you for all you've done and if you need a favor, ask." He nodded in understanding and I decided he probably wouldn't say anything else so I started going out the door.

"You're welcome." His reply stopped me for a second before I pushed the door open and walked straight into Agent Lisbon. She looked a bit surprised to see me even though I was supposed to back today.

"Hi SJ" She said, putting on a translucent bravado. She was scared. Good.

I glared at her, waiting for her to get to the point, if she had any. "We got a case, where's Cho?"

"He is in the interrogation room, Agent Lisbon." I said coldly before walking to go get Patrick. I fiddled with my bangles as I contemplated what I thought about Lisbon.

She was annoying and a bit too wrapped up in protocol and rules. She seemed a bit of a hypocrite and didn't trust Patrick or I, so, why should I trust her? She never has any faith in either of us or our theories, which are always, mostly, right. I flicked my eyes to the ceiling and back. I will assess what I think of her later.

I approached Patrick at his desk, "We've got a new case"

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

We arrived at a vineyard in Northern Napa County a short while later. Patrick and I walked side-by-side behind Cho and Lisbon to the 'dump site'; a rectangular pit with a young women residing in it.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," Sheriff McAllister said, "We are sorely ill-prepared for this kind of deal. Quail Hunter's dog found her this morning about 5:30. Wasn't meant to be hunting quail, but he was."

I blinked, was that supposed to be funny or was this guy a lunatic? I gave Patrick a glance but he was staring at the body. A white female with fiery red hair, dressed in jeans and a purple top- fully clothed.

"Do we know who she is?" Lisbon asked.

"No, looks familiar though, so I'm guessing local," McAllister replied. "People sure look different when they're dead though, don't they?"

Cho was bent down checking the victims' stomach where a stab wound was, "That wound doesn't look fatal."

"She doesn't have ligature marks on the neck so she wasn't strangled or hung. Gums are livid, eyes are hemorrhaged..." Lisbon listed while checking the body.

"Suffocation." Cho concluded. Lisbon and I nodded in silent agreement, Cho was probably right.

"My bet is, it's a meth-head from the city coming in on the interstate." The Sheriff was trying to play detective, how cute. He may be trying to help but, seriously, he was so far off the mark it was funny. I nudged Patrick in the side to get him to correct the absurd statement.

"No, she is local-" Patrick started.

"-and the killer didn't mean to kill her this way." I finished.

"How so?" Lisbon wondered, looking at us intently. Patrick and I glanced at each other before he explained to her, "She still has her clothes on. Her abductor was taking her to a place that was quiet and private. So he could undress her for a sexual assault."

"She must have made too much noise at the wrong moment and the UNSUB tried to keep her quiet, smothering her. He didn't want to kill her this way; it holds no release for him." I was going into, what Garcia called, 'Profiler Mode'.

"No good to him now; he dumps her. In a spot only a local would know." Patrick continued with my theory. I leaned over subtly, and picked McAllister's wallet out of his pocket without him knowing. I would be able to show him up before we left. Patrick smirked, not missing what I'd pulled off.

Lisbon stood up and said something to the Medical Examiner, probably letting them take over. Our group started moving along when Cho, Patrick, and Lisbon started speculating about the killer and motives. I decided to not get involved, opting to continue on to my car when I heard McAllister, "Who is this guy?"

I stopped in my tracks, seemed like a negative question to me. Lisbon briefly explained that he, and I, were consultants and the CBI and us were a package assistance deal.

"Consultant, huh," McAllister didn't let it go. Cho and Lisbon continued on the out vehicles but I pivoted and walked back to where Patrick was. "So, what are you, clairvoyant or some gizmo like that? You got 'psychic powers'?"

I stiffened immediately, I didn't like where this was going. Patrick saw my unease and tried to lighten things with a small smile, "No, I don't have powers. Had them once, I mean I pretended to have them. There is no such thing as psychic powers."

The Sheriff chuckled, trying to mask his hatred, "So what is it you two do, exactly?"

I swore in my thoughts. This guy is so stupid and narrow minded that he reminded me of the last guy from the Tolliver case.

"You know Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Patrick asked, giving me a wink.

"I do."

"Play me?" Patrick put his hand out and started to beat McAllister at it every time. He could never beat Patrick. He turned to me and tried to instigate a game between us but I declined, "I would beat you but I'd like, instead, to show you one of my other strong suits."

I asked him to hold out his hand and, after he did, I put his wallet in his hand. His face was priceless. He was shocked. Loser-0, Profiler-1.

"Agent Lisbon?!" He said incredulously, most likely hoping she'd fire us on the spot. Before Lisbon had the chance to say anything I intervened, "I'm sorry, is returning the wallet that fell out of your pocket a crime?" I gave him big, innocent eyes.

He stumbled over his next words making them incomprehensible.

"Let's go." Lisbon practically growled and Patrick and I left the crime scene with smiles.

* * *

**So please remember to review because I update a lot sooner.  
**

**-SS  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry its been a while and that it's not a big chapter but I am swamped with stuff lately. Also, as much as I love this story, it may have to go on hiatus soon because I have major inspiration for a non-typed fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer that I always forget- I do not own Mentalist or Criminal Minds  
**

* * *

"_I really should have gone to that conference with you; it's so boring right now. I almost don't know whether to be thankful there isn't a case or not." I could practically see Dave rolling his eyes at the other end of the phone._

"_Well, if it makes any difference, I wish you were here too but you need to be looking after headquarters while I'm gone." He said, playing his part as the ever infuriatingly reasonable one in our partnership._

"_Wait...Thompson could've looked after things while you are away so why do I have to stay behind?" I partially whined. There was practically nothing I hated more than not being able to go to the annual conference. This was my first time in over 7 years not going to chat with other behavioural analysts and eating many, many of Agent Solange Mason's delectable chocolate chunk cookies that she made just for me. A girl can get drunk on that much sugar._

"_That's why I called you-"_

"_So you didn't just miss my beautiful voice?"_

"_Sarah..." Dave started again, tiredly._

"_David..." I mimicked. I was about to go all 'Spanish Inquisition' on him but someone knocked on my door before I had the chance. I held up my index finger indicating for the person to wait a moment._

"_What?" Dave asked, "I can hear you're distracted."_

"_Yeah, just give me one sec," I put him on hold before turning in my leather chair to see a receptionist from downstairs (I could tell by his semi-formal uniform). "What do you need?"_

"_There is a man downstairs who told me to personally get Special Agent Rossi and bring him down to him because they have an appointment but, when I came up here, they told me he was at a conference and that I should ask you-" The young man rambled on._

"_Stop," I said, "Sit down and I'll sort this out."_

_He sat down and I reached for my phone, "You're new, aren't you. It's okay, you'll get used to it."_

_He nodded nervously as I took Dave off hold, "Dave, there's a man downstairs waiting for you. He says you had an appointment with him."_

"_What's his name?" I almost face-palmed right there. Why didn't I already ask the name?_

"_The man's name?" I asked the receptionist. "Aaron Hotchner."_

"_Aaron Hotchner." I relayed to Dave who chuckled. "Good. He finally made it. Sarah, Aaron Hotchner is a former prosecutor who might just become a part of our partnership. I want you to meet with him-with an open mind- and tell me what you think. And try not to scare him off." He hung up on me. Ugh! I can't believe it. I get the last word, always!_

_I returned the phone back to its cradle. I pushed my shock of not having the last word and the possibility of an additional partner away. This was not the time to be dwelling on it._

"_So," I glanced at the receptionist's nametag, "James, do you know if the briefing room is available?"_

"_It's free. Do you want me to bring him there?" James asked as he rose from his seat._

"_You read my mind." I joked, winking at him. He nodded and I was still smiling as he walked out of my office and gently closed the door._

'_Okay, breathe.' I reminded myself, 'Do what you would normally do. Gather as much information as possible and if Hotchner thinks he's going to a legitimate interview, I'll give him one.'_

_I strode out of my office and went to the mini kitchen. If I was going to deal with a prosecutor, I'd need some hot chocolate to soothe my nerves and irritation._

_After I got my hot beverage, I then did NOT proceed to the briefing room. I opted for an uneventful lap of most of the floor. Unfortunately, that went by very quickly and, before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door that leads to my doom. 'Straighten up, you idiot.' I chastised myself, 'You are the brilliant profiler here-not him! Go and kick ass but be nice or Dave will give you another 5 hour lecture' I shuddered. Dave's lectures were infamous._

_Inhale. I grabbed the bronze door knob. Exhale. I turned it and pushed the door open._

* * *

**So...Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and an amazing New Year to you guys! Fav, Alert and Review PLEASE!**_  
_

**-SS  
**

**P.S. If I typed up what I have so far, would anyone be interested in a Percy Jackson crossover with Harry Potter. If so, Review or PM me. Thank you!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed and favourited this story. It means so much to me that you believe in me and in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Sarah and Cynthia**

* * *

The car ride back to the CBI building was tense to say the least. Lisbon was angry at Patrick and I and I was still upset with Lisbon about her indiscretion. Sometimes, I question why Patrick continues to be on this team when they don't treat him with respect. So, in an attempt to put distance between myself and the CBI agent, I sat in the back while Patrick sat in the passenger seat. Cho was following us in the other CBI issued vehicle on Lisbon's orders and I would've rode with him but Patrick insisted I accompany him. I, of course, had immediately refused and tried to storm off but he quickly informed me I would willingly go or he would be forced to pull out last year's Christmas pictures and show them to the CBI team. I would never hear the end of my Nemo theme pajamas (a gift from Penelope). Anyway, that's how I ended up sitting here with Lisbon's gaze flickering to me nervously from time to time.

"So, how long are you going to be away for your guest speaker appearance?" My brother attempted to ease the tension. Too bad, it is here to stay.

"Cynthia says it will last an hour and the drive there and back is just over 2 hours so 4 hours, tops. Then again, Cynthia was never a good judge of time." I answered uninterestedly while pulling out my phone.

"Wait, what conference?" Lisbon asked. I shot off a text to Aaron asking him about the progress made on their current case.

"Sarah's friend, Cynthia, called in a favor from her to speak to some students about her time at the BAU." Patrick told her happily. He was glad we were somewhat, indirectly, communicating. Kind of.

"She thought it would be a nice surprise for them considering they've studied some of my cases and are aspiring to be profilers." I rolled my eyes. Guest speaking sucks and I hate it but, somehow, I get roped into it a lot.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Lisbon demanded indignantly.

"As soon as you decided to inform me of the possible Red John case." I shot back maliciously. Patrick turned around and met my eyes. His face was emotionless but his eyes showed pain and silently begged me to stop. I nodded, if Patrick needed me to be nicer to Lisbon than I would indulge him.

"I'm sorry for not informing you." I ground out through gritted teeth. Lisbon nodded and returned her full attention to the road. After a few minutes Lisbon asked, "I heard you went back to Virginia during your suspension. Did you enjoy it?" It was a simple gesture in trying to make peace but it only reminded me of my longing to return. "Yes." I said curtly and Patrick sent a concerned look my way. My short answer, though, had dissuaded Lisbon from making anymore conversation during the car ride.

As soon as we got back to the CBI building, Patrick told Lisbon to go ahead and that he and I would catch up while simultaneously pulling me up the stairs to his attic 'office'. This room served as Patrick's personal sanctuary, when needed. There was a small bed to the left and a desk pushed up on the far wall that was stacked with opened Red John files.

"Sit." He said to me, pointing at the bed. I complied as he pulled the chair from the desk and sat down in front of me, staring at me, assessing me.

"What?!" I snapped. I hated when people profiled me, especially Patrick. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and sat cross-legged, my shoulders instinctively hunched over in a fruitless attempt to shield myself.

"Sarah, you can't keep doing this. It's been 5 years." Patrick said seriously. My hands were clasped so tightly together that my knuckles were turning white.

"What are you talking about, Patrick?" I gave him a confused look but inside I knew what he was getting at.

He gave me a knowing look and reached out and took my hand, "You know what. It's time for you to go back to your own life and stop helping me try to live mine."

I got up from the bed and slipped my hand out of his grasp, "I have to go now so I'm not late."

"SJ," He called after me as I started to leave, "Just think about it, will you? Your happiness is important too." I paused and turned around slightly and nodded, my gaze not leaving the floor once. I heard a small sigh of relief from him before I headed down the stairs. I went to my desk and sat down in it, pulling out my phone as I did. I still hadn't received a text back from him. I let out an irritated huff: it felt so wrong not to be there working cases with them. I checked my watch. I still had an hour to kill before I had to start driving but I should leave now before Patrick corners me again. I decided to go back to my place and quickly shower and change.

On my way out, I stopped at Cho's desk and waited until he looked up from his paperwork. "I have to go for a couple of hours to talk to some students. Can you make sure Patrick doesn't do anything too stupid?"

"Sure," The corner of Cho's lips twitched, "Good luck."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile. Out of all the people on Lisbon's team (including Lisbon herself), Cho is my favourite. He's not bossy like Lisbon and not naive like Mr. And Mrs. Wannabe Badass Cop. Yes, I had noticed their glances to each other. I almost said something to them on my way out but decided against it. I needed to hurry if I was going to make it to my place and then to the University Cynthia teaches at.

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

The lecture hall in which the seminar was taking place was filled with approximately 40 students who were already seated when I arrived. As soon as I walked into the room, it got quieter and quieter as more and more students noticed me. I saw Cynthia at the front of the room, shuffling around some papers. She still looked the same as always: frizzy black hair pulled into several tiny braids, dark brown skin, and light brown eyes. I walked over to her, "You so owe me for this." She looked up and smiled, "I'm glad you could make it. The students are glad to have some of their questions answered." We shook hands and then she turned to the class and said, "Class, I'd like you to meet Sarah Jane."

* * *

**For the next chapter, I'd like to invite you to review or PM me questions for the students to ask SJ because I don't have enough, yet. Please review! :)  
**

**-SS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confession time. I've had this chapter ready for posting for about a week. I definitely was hesitant in posting this and I really need your feedback for this one. I don't own Criminal Minds and I don't own The Mentalist but the stuff you don't recognize is mine.**

**So... here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Profiling. There are some of you who will find that you excel in this and wish to pursue a career at the BAU. If you are one of these few people, you must realise that it's not just a job – it's a lifestyle as well. To become a member of that team you have to be prepared to make sacrifices. Less time with your family and friends, having to be ready to go across the country at any hour, and dealing with the worst humanity can offer. I've met many people who think they can deal with it but they can't." Cynthia shot me a look: I'm supposed to be inspiring these students to join the BAU not telling them why they shouldn't. I looked around at the students faces. They were young, not as young as I was, but still, young. "Despite all that, there are people who do it. Each has their own reason. Maybe it's the amazing feeling you get when you catch the UNSUB in time and the victim is saved or perhaps for the sole purpose to make the world a better place. I can't tell you what your reason would be. My reason started out as trying to save people but then, somehow, somewhere along the road it changed. Oh sure, the reason was still there but it also became about spending time with the people I was changing the world with. Anyway, my point is that this job will change you and you won't know whether the change will be for the better or worse until you actually go out and do the job. Does anyone have any questions?"

Hands shot up all around the room. I pointed to a young woman to my left, seated in the front row.

"I heard you graduated the Academy at 18 but you'd only met Agent Rossi three years before; how did you complete your high school education and go through the Academy in such a short amount of time?" She asked.

"Well, until I met Rossi I didn't exactly have a thorough education," That was for sure. I never went to preschool or elementary school because my father thought it was a waste of time. "So I had to have a lot of tutoring. I spent my weekends with tutors and my summers at the academy and, on occasion, the BAU Headquarters. It was a lot of hard work but people wanted me in the BAU and working cases as fast as possible so I was fast tracked a little and I became the youngest FBI agent in history. Pretty cool, huh?" There were murmurs of assent in the room and the young woman looked satisfied with my answer. Hands went back up, hoping to be called on. This time I pointed to a man in the back.

"So, let me get this straight. You worked in the BAU for about 20 years and enjoyed being there, right?" I looked at him closely; what was he getting at? For a split second, I felt the full extent of my nervousness before I shoved it back down and nodded to him. "Why did you leave 3 years ago then?" I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach but I kept my face carefully blank. My mind couldn't help but draw up memories; hearing about Patrick's mental breakdown after coming out of my coma, the many nights I sat debating with myself on what to do, Patrick being released from the institution 6 months after they died, and me walking away from the FBI a year and a bit later to support my brother. I blinked, suddenly pulled back into reality.

"I needed a change of scenery for a few years," I shrugged, the lie flowed from my lips effortlessly, "I'm still profiling just for the CBI instead and I'm only a consultant. I'll find my way back to the BAU one day or another. Alright, next question. What about you in the blue top?" I pointed to another student.

"Have you worked with Jason Gideon?"

"Yes, he actually helped Rossi mentor me in the early days." I was about to move on but the girl persisted, "Where you there when Agent Gideon sent six agents into Adrian Bale's trap?" I studied her for a moment. She had short black hair and bangs and was dressed in a simple white shirt.

"You do your research," I complimented her, "William Shakespeare once said, 'People's good deeds we write in water. The evil deeds are etched in brass.' Tell me, have you heard of Kim Jacobson, Thomas Finnegan, or Helena Cornwell." The girl shook her head, she was confused.

"What's your name?"

"Allison Sanderson." She answered giving me an odd look.

"Ms. Sanderson, those where just a few names of many people Jason Gideon has saved. People often forget we are human too and we do make mistakes." Sanderson's expression turned ashamed but I met her gaze and gave her a small smile.

"How about we take a break to eat lunch? Be back here by 1300."Cynthia called to the class as she dragged me out. She had said the seminar would only being an hour and now she was dragging it out by having a lunch break.

Cynthia led me through the twists and turns of the Saint Anthony's hallways quickly. I tried to create a mental map but we change direction too many times. Finally, she stopped at an entrance to a beautiful courtyard. There was vines trailing up the brick walls with little purple flowers peeping out from its' leaves. The floor consisted of old worn stones, cut in unusual fashions, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. A fountain with intricate designs of people dancing sat in the middle and matching stone benches surrounded it. The small courtyard was littered with little patches of flowers and the occasional tree. It was beautiful.

"Come, let's sit. We have an hour and we can get lunch later." We made our way into the courtyard and sat on one of the benches that was closer to the fountain than the others. It wasn't a coincidence; Cynthia's solemn face, sitting near something that would prevent us being overheard, and putting lunch off 'till later. Cynthia loved food as much as I did.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"We acquired some information. That's why you're here, not to give a seminar but so I can tell you without people getting suspicious." She was avoiding my eyes by looking at her hands. I frowned, "Why couldn't you just call and tell me? The line's secure."

"Sarah, a missing agent was found dead in a sleeper cell in Wyoming. She was tortured to death." Her voice grew more and more sorrowful but she continued to study her hands, twisting her engagement ring as she did.

"In Wyoming? I wasn't aware that any operations were active there since Katie went MIA." She finally looked up to meet my eyes and confirmed my fear. Katie was dead. I sucked in a breath and felt tears beginning to materialise. I blinked a couple of times to help hold them back and, despite it being warm out, goose bumps appeared on my skin.

"Where is her body? Who is responsible?" I choked out.

"She's in a funeral home near here. She will be buried soon under an alias, she has no family left. As to the perpetrator, we have someone trying to locate them." She looked torn for a second but covered it up quickly.

"What aren't you telling me?" An edge crept into my voice. Cynthia may be my friend but she didn't always know what was good for her.

She opened her mouth but someone beat her to it, "Ah, Miss Jane. Still demanding answers?"

I froze and Andre Di Angelo walked into my line of view. Andre was a bit taller than me with tanned skin and black curly hair. He was dressed in a black trousers and a matching blazer with a white shirt underneath that had a couple of buttons undone at the top. He was 2 years my senior so he was currently 43.

He smirked, "I have been requested to search for Miss Rivers' killer."

"Requested. Who the hell would request you?" I scoffed. Andre Di Angelo only had his level of security clearance because he kissed the right asses. He was a horrible agent and a weak link and would`ve never been hired if his father wasn't Thomas Di Angelo - a very powerful man. I respect Thomas so I compromised, I would not have Andre removed from the agency as long as he never, ever went into the field. He was tuck on desk duty for life and resented me for it. Despite my position, Andre liked to act as though he was my superior and one day I know I will get fed up and have him fired. I hadn't fired him yet for two reasons; I respect Thomas and would like to give his son the benefit of the doubt and if I fired him, it may seem unprofessional to some. Well, that and I was too lazy to do the paperwork. Cynthia made a sound- something like a nervous squeak- and slowly got up and walked toward Andre. She reached out to him and intertwined her fingers with his. I paled. My eyes darted disbelievingly from him to her then to her engagement ring and back again.

"Sarah, Andre and I-"

"No, no, no, no, no way." I stood up, my fists clenched at my side.

"We are engaged." Andre announced smugly.

"What about the rules?" They knew I was referring to the agency's rules on relationships.

"I'll pull some strings." He said. Note to self; cut his strings before they are pulled. Cynthia looked very guilty about keeping this from me- that was my in.

"Huh, I was wrong. I thought you were smart Cynthia. I thought you may have had potential. I see now I was wrong." It hit the mark. Cynthia looked pitiful as she tried to deal with the loss of my support for her career. She knew her career would take the fall for this. As much as she was my friend it would not be enough to save her from this. I may have even mentored her and I don't mentor agents often.

I readjusted my blazer, "Tell the students that I have been called away. Give them my apologies and if they have any more questions, have them email me." I was formal and polite and it was not easy. Andre wrapped his arms around her but she squirmed out as I started to walk away.

"Sarah, wait. Sarah, please. SARAH!" She called after me.

I kept walking.

~SarahJaneSarahJaneSarahJane~

"Pick up, please please pick up Aaron." I whispered as I was driving back to CBI Headquarters.

"Hello?" I let out a sigh of relief as I heard his voice; the tension leaving my body. I may be infatuated with him but we are friends, first and foremost.

"Aaron, are you busy?" My voice sounded small, even to me.

"Sarah, I'm never too busy for you. What's wrong?" He was just worried about me but the question reminded me why I was calling and drew a shaky breath.

"It's okay. It's nothing. I'm just frustrated, that's all. Can you...Can you just tell me about your day? H-How's the team?" My voice was shaky and fragile.

"We just came back from a case. We stopped a terrorist attack and Prentiss' knowledge was useful. Everyone is fine." He assured me.

"So do you think Prentiss is a good agent?" I was already focusing less on my issues and more on my team and how they were.

"She has proved to be an asset thus far."

"So, in other words, you are waiting to pass judgement." I smiled slightly. I could remember when it was Aaron who had to gain my confidence. It was his turn to be wary now.

He chuckled but turned serious, "Okay, why are so upset?"

"I, uh, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." As much as I wanted to tell him, confide in him, and hear his advice I couldn't without revealing that I wasn't _just _a profiler.

There was silence on the line for a minute before he said, "Sarah, anytime you need someone to talk with or something, just ask." Aaron wasn't always good at expressing his emotions but I knew him well enough to know he meant every word. I smiled.

"Aaron, thank you, but you should focus on your family. How's Jack?" As Aaron wasn't good at expressing feelings most of the time, I wasn't good with receiving them so I changed topics.

"He's doing well. He's asked where Auntie SJ many times though." His tone suggested he knew I changed the subject on purpose but had let it go.

"I miss the little guy so much. Did you give him the present I left for him?"

"Yes, he loved the Batman costume. Hayley had to wait until he was asleep and changed him herself because he wouldn't take it off." Aaron's voice stayed the same but there was a hidden joy in it when he spoke of Jack.

"Good." Was all that I said in return. I was glad that Jack was able to be a kid and that he wasn't forced to grow up as quickly as Aaron and I had. I knew Aaron was more than ecstatic that he could give that life to Jack but he regretted not being there all the time. I also knew that a small, small part of him was secretly glad he was away so much. He couldn't help it that that miniscule part was afraid of becoming his father.

"Have you spoken to David lately?"

"I haven't spoken to him since my trip to Quantico." He gave a slightly exasperated sigh, "SJ, you know how he gets when he doesn't hear from you!"

I tried to suppress my laughter but a small giggle slipped out. Once when I was 17, I stayed back after school to spend time with my boyfriend and Dave got anxious when I didn't come home (he hadn't been on a case at the time) so he drove to my high school. He searched the place until he found my boyfriend and me at one of the back exits. The only problem was we were kissing when he found us. Unfortunately, Dave threatened to shoot him if he ever came near me again and that was the end of that relationship. Dave gave me a lecture when we got home and I did the whole teenage rebellion thing but when we both had had time to cool off, we both admitted we had overreacted. Later, during one of Aaron's first cases with us, David told him about it while they were in the middle of a stake out. I didn't find out until a couple months later, but that's beside the point.

"I'll try to call him later," I was a couple of blocks away from the CBI so I wouldn't have enough time to call Dave. "Speaking of calling people later I've got to go. I got a case that needs solving. Call me when you can?"

"Definitely. I'll tell Jack you miss him."

"Thanks. Good bye." I didn't wait for him to answer before I hung up. A few minutes later I was in the CBI parking lot. It was getting dark out and the air was cooler than earlier. The slight breeze gave it a slightly eerie feel. I remembered why I called Aaron in the first place and contemplated for a moment whether or not to have Cynthia and Andre fired. After a few moments, I'd made my decision. I pulled out my phone and dialed. The person on the other end answered on the first ring, "Yes?"

"Cynthia Matthews and Andre Di Angelo are suspended until further notice. Notify them that they are to meet with me at my office at headquarters in two days at 2230." As soon as I was done, I hung up.

* * *

**So that's all folks but please review or PM me and tell me what you think. In other announcements, I would like to thank all who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. Especially kitsunelover300 who gave me great suggestions and inspired a good portion of this chapter. On another note, I'm sorry to say that, since exams are coming up, I may not be able to update for a while but...reviews are great motivation to skip studying!**

**-SS**


End file.
